


Falling

by Helios (writersfortheworld)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, be warned, enjoy, imagine, this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersfortheworld/pseuds/Helios
Summary: Alex Morgan x Reader smut ;)
Relationships: Alex Morgan/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Falling

Blue eyes stare at you from the other side of the room; deep and hungry. Suddenly, you can’t focus on whatever Tobin is saying nor do you really care. Alex looks at you with the fire of a thousand suns and you melt way before she even touches you.

She’s the devil with an angel face as she follows your every move like a predator. Her smirk is your poison, but you lick your lips anyway; trying to remember the taste of her skin. The curve of her smile is the hook; pulling you towards damnation. The sway of her hips guides you deeper into a desert when you want nothing more than the Oasis of her kiss.

Her stride is like the one of a panther; sleek, elegant and oh so dangerous. Her eyes fall on you, and there’s nothing you can do to escape. There’s nowhere to run when her mere presence roots you to the spot. You’re bound to her in a thousand ways; Alex knows it, and she will use every single one in her favor.

Her arms sneak around your neck when she reaches you, and her warmth is too tempting to ignore. You fall into her trap willingly; hands on her waist sealing the pact.

You shiver when she gently drags her nails on the back of your neck. Her touch makes you weak; almost makes your knees buckle, but you barely hold your ground. She leaves goosebumps across your skin, electricity runs down your spine and you’re breathless.

In that moment you want to say something; beg for mercy or ask for forgiveness, whatever might bless you with a more intimate touch. But she holds a finger against your lips when she sees your intention. There’s nothing you can say to end this sweet torment.

“Dance with me,” she says right on your ear.

You don’t know if God is actually a woman or if the devil is the one wearing a black dress.

It doesn’t matter. You’re devoted to Alex without a single reservation. You follow what she preaches and find paradise in her eyes.

She takes you to the dance floor and you sway to music you can’t really hear. She put a spell on you, but that’s not new. You’ve been under it since the moment you first laid eyes on her perfect body. You don’t want to escape as you find comfort on practiced steps across the floor. You don’t need the music when your heartbeat marks the pace.

Only when the night grows old, you become a thief.

You steal the first kiss of the night, and she allows it with a smile.

It’s a mystery how she can reduce you to a quivering mess with a simple kiss, but maybe that kiss is everything but simple. You move in sync with her; transfixed by her never-ending beauty. She’s the moon directing your tide, and when she pulls you closer, you come undone.

Her hands disappear on your hair; pulling gently as she swallows your gasp.

“Alex…”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

The word falls like a whisper; lost in the night around you. The truth is clear in your eyes whenever you look at her; undeniable and always present.

You react under her fingertips. She’s like a magnet and you can’t resist the attraction as she pulls you into another kiss; warm and honey like. She makes you an addict to her taste; when she pulls back, you’re already craving the next dose of her love.

“What do you say to call it a night?”

The only answer you can give is a nod.

The party is still going around you, but you can’t remember exactly what you’re celebrating. Maybe it’s a birthday or perhaps an engagement. The hotel took care of every single detail, and yet all you see is Alex guiding you back to your room.

The door closes behind you and a moment later Alex pins you against it.

Alex can be soft; all sweet smiles and tender kisses, but right now all you feel is the hard muscle keeping you in place. Your hands explore the skin revealed by the open back of her dress as the sting of the bite she places on your neck makes you gasp.

If this is Hell of Heaven, you’re not quite sure anymore.

The next kiss incites you to taste the forbidden fruit; to abandon Paradise for the promise of more. 

You match Alex’s hunger; nibbling her bottom lip and drinking ecstasy from her mouth.

Any plans she had for the night almost crumble with the desperate tug of you fingers as her dress falls to her feet. You follow without thinking and look up at her; hungry eyes devouring her body before you dare to touch her.

Her skin is smooth as silk beneath your palms and you thread delicate patterns with burning fingertips. You walk the mile of her legs, smothering the fire trails with a slick tongue. You trace the lines of a map you know by heart, and she trembles.

Then she guides you up, and up, and up until you’re knocking on Heaven’s door once more. She opens the gates, and you part your lips for her. You allow her to take away every sin and the soft moan you let out becomes the prayer she longs to hear.

It seems like only a second has passed before your clothes are scattered all over the floor; thrown carelessly in Alex’s haste. If you didn’t know any better, you’d say she’s an angel by her featherlight touch as she takes you to the bed.

Your arousal grows at her will; flows like a damn river with the crescent sound of your moans.

“Wait here…” she says when you’re about to break over the edge like a waterfall.

The reprieve is a torture, one you endure with the promise of her return, and it allows you to catch your breath. Of course, that doesn’t last. Her beauty will never cease to amaze you, but the sight in front of you leaves you breathless.

The leather straps on her hips accentuate the hard lines of her abs and the gentle curve of her waist.

“Fuck, Alex…”

Without another word you surrender to the desire burning inside of you. Leaving the bed, you reach out towards your Queen. She will forever have a throne on your face, but you cannot deny her offering when she presents it to you so unabashedly.

You kneel in front of her; taking the tip of the toy between your awaiting lips.

You know what the visual does to her. She seems transfixed by the gentle bob of your head; hisses softly when your nails dig into her thighs but doesn’t tear her gaze away from you. She hasn’t been able to do so all day, and she’s not even going to try when you tease her with the lazy swirl of your tongue.

Her hands go to your hair; gripping just tight enough to keep you in place. Alex doesn’t ask for anything you’re not willing to give. She doesn’t take more than what you offer.

Blue eyes are impossibly dark when you pull away; lips wet and slightly swollen.

You call for her in the softest of whispers; tasting the salt on her skin as you kiss, lick and bite her hip bones. You trace the V line in her perfect body and use it as your anchor when you go back to your feet.

She hears your prayers; takes you into her arms and carries you back to bed.  
You stay there this time with your hands gripping the sheets in anticipation.

Maybe it’s true; you fell in love with the devil, but you don’t regret it at all.

Her touch burns and her kiss stokes the fire in your core until you’re practically ready to burst into flames. She fills your body with lustful bliss; marks your skin with her teeth and only when you’re trembling underneath her, she gives you what you crave the most; inch by slow inch.

The sensation is almost too much for you to handle. She takes care of you, oh she really does, looks at you to make sure you’re ready before she sets a slow pace. You cling to her shoulders as she rocks against you; slow and calculated until sanity abandons you.

Then, she shifts in bed; rests her weight in her elbows just be closer to you.

The next thrust goes deeper and your back arches. Alex steals your breath with a kiss just as you cry out in pleasure. The sound goes missing into the softness of her lips, but she hears you anyway. She knows your body better than anyone.

You fall with the taste of her name on your tongue; riding the endless waves of pleasure.

They never end because Alex doesn’t stop.

She craves more of it, more of you and the pleasure clear on your face. She’s addicted to the sounds you make when she hits the right spot. And you don’t hold back with her. You let her take you, do whatever she wants with that delicious roll of her hips and the feeling of her teeth on your neck.

This is a moment stolen from eternity, just a glimpse of perfection as your bodies become one.

You hold Alex impossibly close as she keeps the maddening pace. She’s all around you; kissing you with the softness her thrusts can’t keep for long. She can’t get enough of you, and she devours you with a hungry kiss. She bites and nibbles every inch of skin she can reach.

Her body is hot and slick against yours while you two move in tandem. You move against her; meeting her thrusts in the middle. You breathe the same air; hot and thick with the proximity of the incoming orgasm.

“Alex…” you moan time and time again.

You close your eyes; enjoying every sensation. You give yourself to Alex openly, without reservation. You profess your love against her skin; write poetry in her back with the insistent touch of your fingertips. You don’t stop until there’s no doubt in her mind about your feelings.

“Look at me,” she demands.

Her gaze is fixed on you when your eyes open to meet hers.

There are so many things shining in them: lust, desire, need, passion but also the deepest of loves. Her arms might be your prison, but you never wanted to escape.   
You found happiness by her side when you thought it wasn’t possible.

Every time you look at her, you see your future in stunning blue eyes. You see a life exploring the world along the team; celebrating victories and learning from loses. You see a place in L.A. where you go back after a day on the beach; your dogs cuddling you on the couch as you nap together. You imagine countless movie nights and playful kisses while she helps you with dinner. You look at Alex Morgan to find home.

You join a universe of stars; colliding and exploding to create bursts of light. Both of you gasp and moan; muscles trembling until they ache.

Finally satisfied, Alex rests her weight on you. It’s comforting, it grounds you when the world doesn’t seem real. You kiss her temple and she chuckles; exhausted but happy. You brush away a rebellious strand of hair from her face, and you fall in love all over again.

“You looked really good tonight,” she whispers.

It makes you laugh. Of course you picked an outfit that would make her notice you even with the entire team around you. Your little devious plan worked, you would say.

“Oh, I know.”

“Wait, you planned this?”

“What? Did I pick an outfit that would make you want to fuck me senselessly? Maybe. But I would be lying if I say the strap-on wasn’t a surprise.”

“You’re the absolute worst,” Alex says with a groan.

“I love you too, darling.”

She’s the one you love with all your heart, and you won’t ever let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’d like you can check out our blog on tumblr under writersfortheworld and if requests are open feel free to send an ask! also make sure to check out our writing contest!


End file.
